Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is an increasingly common method of modulating digital data on multiple carrier frequencies, being used in both wired and wireless transmissions to increase the transmission rate of signals. OFDM is used in many different applications, including, but not limited to, digital television, audio broadcasting, broadband Internet access, wireless networks, and 4G/LTE mobile communications. As more information becomes transmitted using OFDM modulation, it becomes more common for OFDM signals to encounter interference, which negatively impacts transmission rate. Thus, there are general needs to overcome such interference.